mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
Time Machine (Invention)
The Angelo Patent-Pending Electrostatic Time Transmogrification Unit (More commonly known as the Time Machine)is a device created by Angelo which allows people from the past to be brought to the present day. It is the most common invention to appear in "Mike and Angelo" - appearing in at least 6 episodes. Function The Time Machine allows it's user to pull a chosen person from the past into the present. The location and time is decided by the user using dials or a similar type of input, which allows for a specific person to be sought out. This person is then 'teleported' inside the unit. The Time Machine also has the ability to work backwards, as seen in "The Time Machine" (S3:E4) and "Maestro Mike Mozart" (S7:E2). In both episodes, someone accidentally teleports from the present time to the past and have to be helped back. Appearance In all of it's appearances, the Time Machine is made up of at least on single large unit (large enough to fit a person) and dials to control who is being picked from where and when. Because of the broad length of time the device was used in the show, it has many different designs throughout the series'. History The Angelo Patent-Pending Electrostatic Time Transmogrification Unit first appears in the episode "The Time Machine" (S3:E4) when it is built by Angelo in order to allow neighbour Mr Pinner to meet his distant relative Sir Cedric de Pinner. However, Mr Pinner is accidentally sent to the past by Sir Cedric - who refuses to return to his time. After eventully convincing him to go back, Mike and Angelo manage to switch the two of them back again. The Time Machine next appears in "Maestro Mike Mozart" (S7:E2), when Angelo uses it to retrive Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart from 1769 to help Mike impress a girl. Similar to the previous episode "The Time Machine" - Mike is transported back to fill the space left by Mozart, and Mozart is that infatuated with 1995 he refuses to return. Once again, they manage to convince him to return to his own time. The device would see it's next use in "My Pal Puck" (S8:E4), when Angelo decides to get William Shakespere to help him write his sitcom. Shakespere ends up falling in love with Katy, but leaves in a huff when she refuses to be with him. Next, in "Angelo and Cleopatra" (S9:E6), Angelo retrieves Cleopatra VII to help Katy learn how to play her for a production of "Antony and Cleopatra". However, Cleopatra finds herself too interested in Angelo to help her. Much like "My Pal Puck", Angelo tells her that he's not interested in her, which upsets her. Cleopatra tries to send herself back to her own time, but instead summons Antony. In "Upstairs, Downstairs" (S10:E4), Katy accidentally sends herself, Mike and Angelo back to 1898 after she tries to switch the Time Machine off whilst Mike and Angelo are fixing it. Unfortunatly, the trio end up stuck there until midnight so they end up pretending to be housekeepers for then residents Albert and Charlie. The Time Machine makes it's final appearance in "Shipmates" (S12:E5), when Angelo accidentally summons Blackbeard after knocking the unit over. Known Users Operators * Angelo (all 6 appearances) * Katy (in S10:E4) * William Shakespere (in S8:E4) Characters brought to the present from the past * Sir Cedric de Pinner (in S3:E4) * Mozart (in S7:E2) * William Shakespere (in S8:E4) * Cleopatra (in S9:E6) * Antony (in S9:E6) * Billy the Kid (implied - the day prior to S10:E4's events) * Napoleon (implied - the day prior to S10:E4's events) * Blackbeard ( in S12:E5) Characters sent to the past from the present * Mr Pinner (in S3:E4) * Mike Mason (twice - S7:E2 and S10:E4) * Katy (in S10:E4) * Angelo (in S10:E4) Category:Inventions Category:Angelo